Hardware for virtual reality (VR) may include one or more screens to present a visual scene to a user, one or more sound-emitting transducers (e.g., an array of loudspeakers, or an array of head-mounted transducers) to provide a corresponding audio environment, and one or more sensors to determine a position, orientation, and/or movement of the user. FIG. 1 shows an example of a VR headset. To support an immersive experience, such a headset may detect an orientation of the user's head in three degrees of freedom (3DOF)—rotation of the head around a top-to-bottom axis (yaw), inclination of the head in a front-to-back plane (pitch), and inclination of the head in a side-to-side plane (roll)—and adjust the provided audio environment accordingly.